Don't Tell Me
by WalkingFRENZY
Summary: One-shot


_Do you dream, that the world will know your name__  
__so tell me your name__  
__Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?__  
__I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel__  
__I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive__  
__to know I'm alive_

Sara woke up one day and saw nothing. She didn't see the walls; she didn't see the way her old, fading, purple comforter lying tangled in her lap and across his body. She didn't see the way he was laying next to her, his arms hanging halfway off the bed, his face turned towards her.

Everything was suddenly just gone. She blinked, once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. The soft petals of the roses lying on the ground were gone.

Why had this happened to her? Why now?

She didn't know what to do, and for that sole reason; she screamed, shattering the silence around her.

Kennedy shot up in their bed, the blanket falling around his waist. He turned to her; tears streaming out of her suddenly blank eyes.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know__  
__If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go__  
__Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon__  
__Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon___

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born__  
__Tell me do you believe?__  
__Do you know, that every day's the first of the rest of your life_

"I can't see Kenny! Nothing's there!"

He stared at her, shaking his head back and forth, it didn't completely register she couldn't see. She reached her hands out, groping for his face. She found it, and held it.

"I can't see Ken. I can't see our room, I can't see my hand, and worst of all; I can't see you."

Kennedy stuffed his face into his hands, his head still shaking. It wasn't the fact she couldn't see- he didn't care, he'd love her either way- it was just that she was so innocent, he was in shock.

He caressed her face, his thumbs wiping the tear streaks away. "We'll go to the hospital. We'll find a reason. We will."

Soon, they were transferred all the way to New York, where they ran tests, took samples, poked and prodded her for days.

This is where they sat now, Kennedy watching the blood fill the syringe; clutching Sara's other hand tightly. The nurse ran off with the sample towards the lab, clutching forms in her other hand.

Both twenty year olds' sat silently; not moving. They waited patiently. Sara placed her head on Kennedy's shoulder; eyelids falling shut.

The door creaked open, hitting the cement wall with a dull 'thud'. A doctor walked in slowly, head bowed. He looked up at Kennedy; almost guilty in some way. The tall male placed the manila folder holding her results softly in front of Kennedy.

They both stared at it as if it was on fire. And in a way, it was. There was nothing good coming from this, she wouldn't get better; they both knew that. But neither Kennedy nor the doctor had the heart to tell her this.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know__  
__If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go__  
__Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon__  
__Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon___

_This is to one last day in the shadows__  
__And to know a brother's love__  
__This is to New York City angels__  
__And the rivers of our blood__  
__This is to all of us, to all of us_

"I'm so sick of this Ken, I want to go home."

She pushed herself off the bed; IV tugging at her arm as she pulled the metal stand across the room with her; following the sound of his humming. She stood in front of him, staring straight ahead of her.

"We can't; not yet. Soon, I promise."

He looked sorry; but she wouldn't know that. He swallowed lightly, grasping her hand. She sighed. He knew the he had to tell her at one point.

"You shouldn't promise something you can't keep. I'm not stupid Kennedy, I know it and you know it."

"Sara- I have to tell you something; something important."

She just shook her head, a knowing, some what sad smile on her face as she spoke in his general direction,

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know, if I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon, where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

She smiled sadly again, turning and heading for her bed; lying down; glancing at the star filled sky outside, seeing everything; yet not seeing everything as she sat there, daydreaming, before turning to Kennedy and talking about what she had thought about.

And then suddenly, her tone changed as well as the subject, "Ken, if I'm not here, go to my Auntie Bea's. She's the one to run to."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't talk like that, your road's not ending. Not yet."

She sighed, "I love you, Kennedy."

"I love you too Sara"

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies__  
__And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side__  
__But don't tell me where the road ends,__  
__cause I just don't wanna know,__  
__No I don't wanna know_

Kennedy woke up the next morning to a droning sound coming from the machine. It took a moment, before he screamed out the door. He backed up against the wall; looking at her one more time.

He took in the way she looked; peaceful, happy even. The way her long, brown hair sat across the pillow, her features, anything for him to hold on to. He reached out for her limp hand- ice cold against his.

He squeezed it. Once, twice; nothing.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying__  
__don't tell me if I'm dying__  
__don't tell me if I'm dying_


End file.
